Enséñame
by Paulyta
Summary: AU Hanamichi Sakuragi sólo tiene un fin de semana para pasar su último éxamen, pidiéndole ayuda a nada más y nada menos que a su maldito maestro, quien tiene una sensual mirada zorruna...
1. I

**I. …Ayúdeme, por favor**

No hallaba la hora para que tocara el timbre que indicara el término de las clases, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él...

Esa era precisamente, la última clase del semestre, del año y tal vez, de la carrera…

La universidad y sobre todo, la facultad de derecho lo tenía asqueado de tanto estudios, de tantas pruebas escritas y orales, de tanto estar sentado y repetir como loro todas las normas que le enseñaban sus maestros.

Tal vez iba a echar de menos al "ejército de los abogados corruptos" como él les llamaba, estudiando siempre juntos en la biblioteca, en el casino o en la cafetería de la universidad aunque ya se prometieron que establecerían una firma en conjunto apenas se titularan todos ellos. Definitivamente, no iba a ser lo mismo.

En realidad, podría decirse que todo empezó en la Universidad de Tokio que le había ofrecido estudiar lo que quisiera por ser un deportista destacado, así que no tardó en aceptarla, estudiando algo que siempre representó sus sueños y por qué no decirlo, un desafío para él: no sólo en cuanto a sus exigencias académicas sino que tendría que aprender a tener paciencia pero por sobre todo… sangre fría.

No digamos que ha sido un alumno destacado. Se había atrasado en la carrera por unas cuantas materias reprobadas, pero tenía que terminar ese año sí o sí.

Sólo había un pequeño problema: la beca tenía un tiempo limitado y el suyo se había acabado. Lo terrible es que su familia estaba pasando por problemas económicos y tenían todas sus esperanzas puestas en él, así que si reprobaba, tenía que abandonar sus estudios hasta quien sabe cuando.

Ese año en particular, se esforzó a fondo, sus asignaturas estaban con notas considerablemente buenas y sin ningún problema de repetición, a excepción de un ramo ¡maldita sea!

Se había atrasado en derecho penal, no entendía ni jota lo que decía el maestro. Pero si lo reprobaba otra vez ¡fuera! Y todos los sueños tirados, por la borda, al tacho de la basura.

Para su mala suerte¡cómo odiaba a su maldito maestro con cara de zorro! El tipo se creía el dueño del mundo, sólo tenía unos cinco años más que él pero sabía hacer sentir que era amo y señor en su salón y lo peor que todo, el tipo era brillante, fue el mejor de toda su promoción con calificación perfecta.

Increíblemente, a sus veintiocho años, había sacado casos que todo el mundo creía perdidos, logrando un gran respeto, envidia y admiración entre sus pares. Tenía nervios de acero, tenía una forma sorprendente de salir airoso de la peor situación sin ayuda de nadie.

Sin embargo, a pesar que siempre humillaba a sus alumnos en las pruebas, siempre las muchachitas chillaban por él. En su salón, el noventa por ciento estaba conformado por mujeres; siendo siempre serio con ellas, ninguna le hizo creer que era parte de su atención. Al contrario, la que le coqueteaba, téngalo por seguro que no aprobaría ni con amenazas de muerte en su contra.

Así recuerda que su amiga Haruko reprobó su tesis porque se le insinuó al maestro muy disimuladamente, mandándola incluso al comité de disciplina, a la que casi la expulsó del plantel.

Sus alumnos no existían, sólo se enteraba de sus nombres cuando se sentaban a darle la prueba y cuando se paraban, se le olvidaba por completo quien se había sentado allí. A él, sólo le importaba hacer bien su trabajo y punto, no le interesaba para nada en las situaciones personales de sus alumnos.

Pero al deportista le ha hecho la vida de cuadritos, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Siempre ha reprobado los exámenes y justamente se presenta con 38, teniendo que necesariamente sacar 82 de 100 para tener promedio de 60 para aprobar la asignatura; siempre le decía que _"los deportistas son unos do'aho para las cosas académicas y mientras más brillantes son, más estúpidos se ponen",_ a sabiendas que era capitán del equipo de basquetball.

Él, Hanamichi Sakuragi, lo odiaba, lo envidiaba y admiraba esa sangre fría que él nunca podría poseer.

Era su última clase con el profesor Rukawa… Estaba desesperado, era viernes y el lunes tenía el examen final de derecho penal ¡sólo le quedaba el fin de semana!. Ya había comenzado a estudiar; no tenía ganas, pero igualmente hizo el intento de comprender la materia. Sin embargo, todo fue inútil, no entendía absolutamente nada.

Necesitaba urgentemente de ayuda pero sus amigos estaban en las mismas, aunque no estaban tan desesperados como él. Ellos eran de familias acomodadas, si ellos reprobaban, sus padres holgadamente podrían pagarle el año siguiente sin contratiempos.

Así que después decidió recurrir a las típicas niñas con buenas calificaciones para ver si podían ayudarle. Antes que abriera la boca, lo dejaron hablando solo. Ellas tendrían que aprenderse hasta la última coma de la materia y después si les alcanzaba el tiempo, tal vez le explicarían algo.

Recurrió a todas las personas. Nadie quiso ayudarlo, pareciera que ellos mismos siempre eran más importantes; algunos tenían la desfachatez de decirle las excusas más insólitas haciendo sentir más estúpido al pelirrojo.

Estaba asustado. Pensaba en los suyos. Necesitaba trabajar para poder solventar los estudios de su hermana menor, Ayako, quien tenía diecinueve años y todavía no podía entrar a estudiar arquitectura porque ella no era tan buena deportista como su hermano y no la habían becado. Pensaba que ella, maduramente, se había resignado a esperar ¿con qué cara le diría que ya no podría estudiar porque el desaprovechó la oportunidad de su vida por la culpa del maestro kitsune?

Su madre, vieja y viuda, sólo podía mantener a la familia gracias a su pequeña jubilación y los trabajos esporádicos de su hermana… Todos los esfuerzos y sacrficios de ellas, entonces, habrían sido en vano…

¡NO JAMAS! ANTES MUERTO QUE DECIRLE A SU FAMILIA QUE ERA UN FRACASADO.

Ellas eran más valiosas que cualquier cosa...

Y cuando decía cualquier cosa, su orgullo estaba incluido también..

Así que no le quedaba otra… tenía que pedirle ayuda a él.

¡Maldición!

Finalmente había sonado el timbre… Todos se levantaron felices ya que había llegado el verano, así que ya estaban planeando lo que serían sus vacaciones. Pero para Hanamichi, sólo existía el lunes.

Y… ¿qué le diría a Kaede Rukawa?

Esperó para ser el último en hablar con él. Todas las chicas se le acercaron para agradecerle al profesor lo bien que había enseñado durante todo ese año y si por cualquier consulta, podían comunicarse con él durante el fin de semana. Lo que él respondió _"¿quieren que les dé la prueba por ustedes también? A mí nadie me paga por las horas extras"._

Hanamichi tragó saliva al oír tal respuesta.

Poco a poco, la sala se fue desocupando hasta que quedaron solos su profesor y él.

Tenía miedo ¿cuál sería su reacción? Mínimo patearle el trasero y después ponerle un 0 con humillación pública incluida. Pero tenía que considerar que si no lo hacía, reprobaría igual… En conclusión, había que correr el riesgo.

- Profesor - al fin habló Hanamichi con mucho nerviosismo.

- "…"

- Yo sé que no estoy en posición de pedirle esto – empezó a hablar de forma más tranquila – es que… yoooo…

- Dime que quieres rápido, que tengo que largarme – fue la parca respuesta de Rukawa.

- Esteee, es que… no entiendo mucho de su asignatura… – le empezó a explicar.

- No

- ¿No, qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido porque ni siquiera lo dejó terminar

- ¿Quieres que te ayude, cierto? – pregunta el zorro – yo no tengo ningún deber, yo ya les enseñé y si no entienden, ya no es mi problema – recalca este último punto.

- Pero, por favor, le suplico… - trata de defenderse, aunque sabe que tiene toda la razón, aunque fue interrumpido por segunda vez.

- Además los do'ahos deportistas no entenderían esto ni en mil años porque sólo tienen cabeza de músculo – agrega Rukawa con tono de burla, provocando la ira de Sakuragi.

- ¿Qué tiene en contra mía, ah? – agarra a Rukawa de la camisa – si no estuviera con el problema de la beca y de mi familia, no tendría porqué pedirle ayuda en su mierda de ramo – se lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

- A mí no me interesan sus problemas, todos los tenemos – le señala el pelinegro – y suélteme antes que llame al comité de disciplina – le dice en tono amenazante.

Hanamichi perdió la cabeza - ¿de qué te sirve ser tan brillante, zorro maldito, porque es lo más probable que nadie te espere en casa ya que eres incapaz de amar a alguien? – estaba totalmente resignado que iba a perder todo, le dio su espalda y comenzó a caminar desconsolado.

Después de unos segundos… un milagro.

- ¿Señor Sakuragi? – le habla Rukawa, haciendo que toda la atención de Hanamichi se concentrara en él.

_"¿Señor Sakuragi¿Cómo se sabe mi apellido? Ni siquiera se sabe su propio nombre"_

- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió el pelirrojo extrañado con claras señales de las lágrimas que habían recorrido por sus mejillas.

- Das lástima, teme do'aho – le dijo cortantemente – pero si aún estás interesado, esta es mi dirección – le pasa un papel – te espero a las siete y sé puntual.

Hanamichi abrió los ojos como platos ¡esto no estaba sucediendo!

- Ahhh, antes que se me olvide, la única condición es que quedes hasta el domingo en la noche – le advierte Rukawa – así que trae todo lo necesario para dos días.

- "…" – Sakuragi estaba mudo ¿aceptaría? No quedaba otra, era su última oportunidad para salvarse – gracias – fue lo único que atinó a decir después del shock inicial.

Ahora esfúmate de mi vista antes que me arrepienta…

El pelirrojo no se la creía. El profesor realmente vio su desesperación por aprobar, además por insólito que pareciera, él no faltó a ninguna clase.

Tal vez por eso lo ubicaba. O mejor dicho ¿quién se olvida a un tipo de más de un 1.90 con la cabeza roja?

Hanamichi pensó durante toda la tarde su proposición ¿desde cuándo era tan buena gente? Pensó en invitarlo a su casa pero era totalmente al revés. Quizás era su forma de arrepentirse de andarle diciendo cada vez que podía "do'aho"... Ahora, para lo que quería, era lo de menos...

Finalmente, se decidió dirigirse al departamento de su maestro, que estaba en uno de los barrios más lujosos y exclusivos de la ciudad. Eran cinco para las siete y todavía estaba a tiempo para arrepentirse, odiaba a ese tipo apestoso y tendría que, más encima, estar aguantando todas sus humillaciones un fin de semana completo para aprobar esa materia.

Y si es que Kami-sama, Kaede Rukawa, consentía en hacerlo.

¡Teme!

Sabía que era horrible y estaba a prueba toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Pero ya había llegado hasta su destino y no tenía nada que perder.

_Que sea lo que Dios quiera…_

* * *

**Ya comenzarán a odiarme... otra historia mía.** **La publiqué en amor-yaoi hace tiempo pero por flojera nunca lo publiqué por aquí (si seré yo) y por un review de Nian, me acordé que lo tenía que publicar, jajajaja. Creo quela torpeza no se me quitará con nada...No se preocupen, no me demoraré mucho porque tengo hasta parte del sexto capítulo, así que creo que publicaré pronto.****Les advierto que es mi primer AU, así que piedad conmigo, por favor y dejen un review si les gusta, si no les gusta o alguna sugerencia. **

Besos a todos…

Paulyta.


	2. II

**II. Do'aho, do'aho y mil veces do'aho**

A pesar que ya había decidido ir, es estudiante de derecho, Hanamichi Sakuragi, aún tenía dudas ¿Dudas? Así es, salvar un examen en un fin de semana tal vez es una de las ofertas más tentadoras que ha recibido en su vida, pero la duda no era ir o no ir, sino si valía aguantar ese profesor tan estúpido, engreído, antipático, patético, amargado y, para más remate, con cara de zorro.

Estaba al frente de su puerta, pensando que pensando, hasta que tocó el timbre casi sin pensar.

_"Ya no hay vuelta atrás"_

Al poco rato, aparece su maestro, que estaba con unos pantalones negro y una camisa azul a medio abrochar. El pelirrojo al verlo, entendió por qué las muchachas se morían por él, debía admitir que el tipo era agraciado aunque seguía pensando que era un desgraciado, un maldito kitsune…

- Bienvenido, pase, señor Sakuragi – le dijo Rukawa en un tono frío pero amable – me agrada que la gente sea puntual.

- Gracias – le dijo con toda naturalidad – pero ¿Podría llamarme Hanamichi, por favor? – es que no le gustaba que lo trataran con su apellido.

- No abuse de mi confianza, señor – le responde parcamente el pelinegro.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar el departamento, podía observar que su profesor era de un gusto moderno pero a la vez refinado. Muebles innovadores, pinturas de los últimos autores japoneses con estilos desde el pop art hasta el surrealismo y las paredes pintadas de blanco invierno. Pero lo que más tenía que admirarle el pelirrojo era el orden del departamento, si supiera el zorro como tenía su habitación, se moriría, atravesar su cuarto era casi una travesía por la jungla.

Mientras tanto, Kaede se maldecía a sí mismo por haber invitado al do'aho a su casa, le encantaba dormir y tenía que abstenerse dos noches por la culpa de un mono pelirrojo. Si lo invitó fue primero, porque le dio lástima; y segundo, porque no creía que el pelirrojo se atrevería a venir. Debía reconocerlo, era el único que era suficientemente valiente para venir y también, la única persona que lo vería sin intenciones libidinosas.

Suspiró. Recordaba el momento que había conocido a ese pelirrojo.

_**Flashback**_

Cinco chicos entraron a la facultad por la puerta principal. Recién se había hecho amigo de ellos, tuvieron una empatía que daba pensar que se habían conocido desde siempre. No se sabe, al parecer estaban molestando al rubio porque era rubio oxigenado. Hanamichi caminaba alegremente hacia atrás, riéndose de todos los comentarios, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había estrellado con alguien.

A éste, se le cayeron los libros. Hanamichi como disculpa, le ayudó a recogerlos.

- Perdóname, fui un tonto – le dice el pelirrojo sonriéndole, agachado mientras recogía un libro.

- Mira por donde caminas, do'aho – fue su única respuesta, recogió su último libro, le quitó los que tenía Sakuragi y se fue.

Los miró, se dio cuenta que al pelirrojo le hablaban de él (que era bastante famoso por sus estudios y su físico) porque éste lo observaba de vez en cuando, pero él no podía dejar de observar a ese maldito do'aho, no sabía por qué.

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Pero aún no lo sabe, para Kaede Rukawa es todo un misterio.

En ese momento estaba haciendo su tesis y han pasado más de cinco años desde ese día. Recuerda la cara de esos cinco cuando casi se les cayó la mandíbula cuando vieron quien era el reemplazo del retirado maestro Akagi.

No sabe lo que le pasa. Recién se percata que le está observando el trasero y desvía su mirada antes que el torpe se dé cuenta.

"_¿Qué tiene el maldito do'aho,_

_me hace enfurecer y lo invito a me casa?_

_A otro ya lo hubiera hecho expulsar._

_No me gusta enseñar fuera de las horas de clases_

_pero él depende de mí, no sé por qué soy amable._

_¿Qué tiene este pelirrojo, que me hace distinto?" _

Se va a la cocina y le vuelve ofreciéndole un jugo de naranja. El pelirrojo se lo recibe.

- ¿Vive solo? – le pregunta Hanamichi por pura curiosidad.

- ¿Te importa? – le devuelve con una pregunta muy fría.

- _"Tres minutos y veintisiete segundos de amabilidad, ya me lo estaba creyendo"_ – pensó el pelirrojo.

- Apúrate, tenemos que ir a estudiar, un do'aho cabeza de músculos que sólo sirve para el deporte como tú no creo que entienda a la primera – le advierte Kaede.

- Grr, _"ya decía que era demasiada amabilidad, ya no se acaba el mundo"_ – gruño y pensó al mismo tiempo.

Se tomó el jugo al seco y lo dejó en la mesita más cercana para seguirlo.

Se sentaron ambos en un escritorio que tenía Kaede en una salita de estudios. El pelirrojo saca sus cosas, Kaede revisa sus cuadernos. Se da cuenta que nunca ha faltado a clases y sus apuntes son relativamente ordenados, así que se arrepintió que no quisiera que viniera a su casa, se merecía la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Ya estaban ambos sentados, listos para comenzar.

- Empecemos por la teoría del delito – le instruye Kaede.

- De acuerdo – le asintió el pelirrojo.

Sabía que esa materia era bastante compleja ya que habían muchos fundamentos filosóficos de por medio. Pasaban las horas y Hanamichi, por más esfuerzo que ponía, no podía entender mucho, al parecer esto lo superaba, ese era su karma y no porque se lo explicara el profesor personalmente y de mala gana, lo iba a aprender mejor. También ya se estaba cansando de que el kitsune le llamara a cada rato "do'aho" y que siempre lo humillara cada vez que le decía que no entendía, haciéndose sentir que era estúpido.

- Puede repetírmelo, por favor – le decía Hanamichi.

- Definitivamente eres un do'aho, no entiendes con nada – le dice Kaede algo exasperado.

_"Definitivamente sí soy un do'aho ¿quién me dijo que me viviera a meter aquí"_

Si algo se le estaba acabando al pelinegro era la paciencia ¿cómo era tan tonto el do'aho? Empezando, por algo siempre le llamaba do'aho, no precisamente porque era una eminencia; sabe que no hubiese entrado jamás a la universidad si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida beca deportiva. Además no tenía voluntad para explicarle, lo estaba haciendo por pena y nada más.

- Perdón, pero no entendí esa teoría ¿cuál es la diferencia con la anterior? – le dice Hana con un poco de vergüenza, ya sabía lo que venía, o mejor dicho, sólo suponía.

Kaede se paró, tomó aire y apretó los puños. De repente, golpeó con ellos encima del escritorio.

- ¡DO'AHO, DO'AHO Y MIL VECES DO'AHO! – le gritó, lo tenía bastante harto.

Hanamichi se asusta con la reacción pero después se enfurece más que el pelinegro.

- No sé para qué me invitó, si lo está haciendo de mala voluntad – le devuelve el grito – ah no, sí sé – se responde a sí mismo – su paga era humillarme ¿cierto? – le grita – goza diciéndome que soy un do'aho ¿pero alguien le ha dicho que es un kitsune apestoso y amargado? Prefiero que me repruebe, así termina humillándome delante de todo el mundo – agarra sus cosas y se va.

Kaede se queda estático por lo que le acaban de decir pero reacciona y se va al living, donde ve que Hanamichi está guardando sus cosas en su bolso.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunta Rukawa.

- ¿No que eres tan inteligente, zorro idiota? – le pregunta sarcásticamente – no ves que me voy, ya no te aguanto – le dice dándole la espalda.

Rukawa se sorprendió, nunca había conocido a nadie con tanta sinceridad.

- No sé que le diré a mi hermanita, si estaba tan ilusionada – decía con la voz quebrada y por lo bajo porque no quería que lo oyera ni mucho menos iba a llorar delante de ese maldito zorro, pero Kaede sí lo escucha.

Se fue hacia la puerta iba a abrirla para irse pero una mano aferrada a la suya lo detuvo; lo agarraba suave pero firmemente. Hanamichi vio que era ese molesto maestro zorruno que lo miraba distinto, no era fría, era simplemente demasiado melancólica para que él fuera el dueño de esa mirada.

- Lo… lo siento – dice Rukawa, casi tartamudeando, no era bueno pidiendo disculpas.

- Soy yo el que lo siente, profesor, por haberlo molestado – le dice Hana – muchas gracias por nada – agrega, girando la perilla de la puerta para salir pero la mano de Kaede apretó con más fuerza la suya.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta el pelirrojo molesto.

- No… te vayas…, Hana…michi – le decía entrecortado el moreno – prometo que no lo haré más – continuaba hablando el moreno más tranquilo.

_"¿Qué me pasa, no quiero que este pelirrojo se vaya?"_

Hanamichi estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que no lo trataba por su apellido o por "do'aho". En ese momento, Rukawa le suelta la mano y la baja, ahora es sólo decisión de Sakuragi irse de su departamento o no.

- Perdóname – le repetía el pelinegro – tú no tienes culpa de recordarme todas mis frustraciones.

- Ehhh – el pelirrojo quedó sorprendido.

_"¿Cómo, Kaede Rukawa con frustraciones? Esa no se la creo"_

- Te espero en escritorio – le dice casi dulcemente pero con la convicción que el pelirrojo se iba a quedar.

Bueno, Hanamichi no sabía si debía quedarse en ese lugar. Él lo había tratado muy mal, aunque vio en sus ojos verdadero arrepentimiento y con reales ganas de seguir enseñándole. Además recién se había dado cuenta que la apatía de su profesor hacía él iba más allá de lo académico, era personal y el pelirrojo no se resistía no irse hasta saber que era.

Así que dejó su bolso donde estaba y se dirigió a la sala de estudio. Vio que Rukawa estaba hablando por teléfono haciendo una orden para pedir una pizza.

- Me gusta con doble queso – le dice bajito y se sienta a leer un poco. El moreno sólo le da la espalda y sonríe.

Luego de terminar el pedido, Rukawa se sienta junto a Sakuragi para seguir estudiando.

- Bueno ¿en qué quedamos? – le pregunta con una disposición totalmente distinta.

_"Al parecer, este profesor tiene una personalidad más compleja de lo que yo pensaba"_

* * *

**¡Holas! Estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado la historia (creí que no porque era un AU), sólo espero que les siga gustando. Aparte, sigo de esclava y no he podido escribir casi nada, así que por mientras les va esto. En cuanto al fic, esta parejita... el que no tiene paciencia explicándole al que le saca la paciencia a cualquiera, pero la forma que Rukawa soluciona sus conflictos da mucho de que hablar...¿en qué terminará todo esto?**

**Quiero dedicarle el cap a la persona que me mandó un mail por esta historia, me sentí muy halagada por las cosas que escribiste, espero que te guste la continuación de esta historia... Cuídate mucho...**

**Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo…**

**Paulyta.**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Elena:** Jejeje, va aprender de todo en ese fin de semana, ya lo verás... ¿o qué quieres que aprenda en ese fin de semana, jajajajaja

**kaehana9:** Ya viste que ya no han empezado tan bien que digamos... la relación entre ellos puedemejorar o... tal vez puede serpeor...

**Aoi-Hikawa:** A veces con nuestra mente pervertida podemos llegar a la verdad, jajajajajaja. Aparte de que me han tratado de esclava con los quehaceres domésticos, hay un fic que tengo que me quita mucho tiempo para hacer los demás por la trama que lleva. Si te arriesgas a leerlo, te lo promociono... se llama "coincidencias"; sin embargo, de a poco, escribo los otros.

**Blue-Azul-Acero:** ¿Cierto que se ven lindos juntos? Soy de las que firmemente cree que estos se gustaban desdeel anime y que no es rollo de nosotras.

**Paulikun:** Es que aunque ese ramo estuviera en otra facultad, con un profe así, yo me meto hasta de oyente (o mejorde 'vidente', porque nome importaríanada de lo que me dijera, jajajajaja). Como es un AU, hago lo que quiero, además que Ayako seahermana de Hana puede ser creíble, ellos en la serie siempre tuvieronuna relación muy fraternal. Y ahora tu libretita de Hikoishi está buscando nueva pega (como en Coincidenciasya se solucionará el misterio, jajajaja).

**Nian:** Ay, no me acuerdes de eso, que yo también echo mucho de menos amor-yaoi (¡buaaaa!), a mí también me gustan mucho los AU,publicaré los capquequedan de esta historia prontito (espero). Y te gané, ya lo había publicado en slasheaven, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tus saludos, me hace muy happy que alguien se acuerde de mí, snif (¡qué emoción, eres la primera)...


	3. III

**III. Este soy yo**

Habían sobrevivido la noche del viernes, Kaede se había sorprendido a sí mismo la disposición que tenía a cierto pelirrojo y la reacción que tenía éste a sus lecciones, cada vez iban más rápido. Hanamichi se sentía mucho mejor a su lado y pensaba cual era la razón por la que no enseñaba de esa forma en sus clases, sería un maestro genial.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, estaría todo el contingente de la universidad a sus pies.

Y eso, no le agradaba, le molestaba que tuviera tantos admiradores.

Hanamichi tenía que reconocerlo, si le había sonreído tan coquetamente la primera vez que lo vio fue porque lo encontró atractivo; aparte, está de más decir que se quedó prendado de esos ojos azules. Pero cuando sus amigos le contaron lo antipático, odioso, amargado, ñoño y antisocial que era, hasta ahí le llegaron las ganas de siquiera acercarse al sujeto

Empezó a tenerle mala a ese tipo y después este sentimiento se intensificó cuando se convirtió en su maestro.

Ahí su sentimiento se había transformado en odio, siempre era el objeto de desquite del zorruno maestro, sin razón alguna.

Siempre era el objeto de risa de su clase…

Aunque en este instante, otra vez su percepción sobre Rukawa estaba cambiado, el pobre había sacrificado su tiempo por él y tenía toda la razón del mundo en decirle que no era su obligación.

De repente, como descanso mental, inconscientemente, Hanamichi le sonreía a Rukawa, haciendo que éste se distrajera. Kaede se sentía intimidado por aquella sonrisa que le daba el pelirrojo, sin motivo aparente. No entendía lo que pasaba, ese alumno hacía lo que quería con él y no era capaz de reprochárselo; y ahora su maldita sonrisa, que hacía que no le enseñara en paz.

- ¿Podrías dejar de sonreír, Sakuragi? – le dijo el moreno, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- ¿No que estabas tratándome de Hanamichi? – le decía con una sonrisa algo coqueta.

"_¿Por qué sonríes tanto? _

Pareciera que le estás coqueteando" 

Cuando pensó eso, cambió el gesto pero su mirada mostraba la misma intensidad.

- Mejor sigamos, y pare de reír que eso abunda en la cara de los tontos – le dijo algo molesto.

- No me trate así – le dice el pelirrojo algo enojado.

- No le dije tonto y es mejor que paremos un rato – le dijo Rukawa algo afligido – creo que estamos muy suceptible porque necesitamos un poco de descanso, puede acostarse en el sillón – le aconseja.

Hanamichi se acostó donde le había dicho Kaede. Recién en ese instante, se da cuenta que está muy cansado y se recuesta a descansar, se hace muchas preguntas ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó para que le tratara así¿Pasaría el curso? Tal vez, aunque si no pasaba, no odiaría a Rukawa, ya que éste hizo lo que pudo para que aprobara, además en pensaba que con ropa casual se ve muy guapo…

"_¿Guapo, Hanamichi,_

_hay que reconocer que el tipo no es feo_

_pero 'guapo' es palabra de chica,_

_además viniste a estudiar,_

_no fijarte en otras cosas"_

Rukawa trae algo para que el pelirrojo se tapara y durmiera un par de horas. De repente sonó el teléfono, Kaede corrió para que no lo despertaran y era una voz de chica.

- Hola¿ésta es la casa del profesor Kaede Rukawa? – le preguntó.

- Sí – respondió parcamente el moreno, maldiciendo su suerte, creía que era una alumna que se había averiguado su número.

- Buenos días – lo saludó – ¿se encontrará Hanamichi Sakuragi? – le pregunta la chica.

- Está durmiendo¿quién lo busca? – le dice bajito y aliviado.

- Su hermana, Ayako.

- Cuando despierte, le digo que le llame – le dice el zorruno maestro con amabilidad.

- De acuerdo, pero no sea tan duro con mi hermanito¿sí? – le ruega – de este examen depende que él termine de estudiar y sea un abogado.

- Está bien.

- Adiós – se despide alegremente la chica – lo llamaré más rato.

- Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se acordó inmediatamente que le había dicho que había suplicado con lágrimas de los ojos: _"si __no estuviera con el problema de la beca y de mi familia, no tendría porqué pedirle ayuda en su mierda de ramo". _Le dio pena, se imaginó lo que probablemente le pasaba al do'aho y que no sólo era un estúpido sonriente como se ha mostrado siempre ante él, aunque después de todo, esa sonrisa era lo que más le gustaba Kaede del pelirrojo.

Lo miraba dormir, se veía cansado. No sabe por qué pero no tenía sueño para nada, cada vez que se quedaba dormido, surgía en su mente la imagen del pelirrojo, dando a cada rato vueltas y vueltas. Una hora y media después, se levantó, dándose por vencido.

Fue a la cocina y pasó por donde estaba el pelirrojo. Lo miró una buena cantidad de tiempo y sonrió, luego, se reprendía a sí mismo.

"_¿Qué me pasa con el maldito do'aho?"  
_

Se fue encabronado a la cocina maldiciendo por tener tan cuenta al pelirrojo. Se puso a preparar el café que seguramente necesitaba y al pelirrojo, para que siguiera como había estado toda la noche, si no, su paciencia no duraría mucho.

De ahí se fue a despertar a Hanamichi, lo hizo muy bruscamente porque antes de despertarlo surgieron en él deseos por acariciar su cabello; y pensó que si lo hacía toscamente, se le olvidaría las ganas. El pelirrojo se asustó mucho y no recordaba donde estaba hasta que Rukawa le ofreció un café.

- Gracias – Sakuragi le recibe la taza.

- Sakuragi.

- Hanamichi – le corrige el pelirrojo molesto porque ya se ha olvidado de la cantidad de veces que le ha dicho a Rukawa que no lo llame por su apellido.

- Está bien, Hana…michi – lo dijo algo cohibido - quiero preguntarle – en ese momento se sienta a su lado – cuál es el problema que tiene con su beca.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- ¿Por qué no? – le pregunta el pelinegro sorprendido.

- No quiero que eso influya al momento de evaluarme – le responde el pelirrojo – usted dijo que no le interesaba – añadió.

- Ahora me interesa – le dice Kaede con determinación, mirándolo con esos ojos azules que perturbaban en sobremanera al pelirrojo – y no te evualuaré por lástima, eso sería más humillante para ti- argumentó.

- ¿Entonces me dirás por qué me odias? – le pregunta Hanamichi, como diciéndole que esa es la condición para que éste hable.

- Yo no te odio – le dijo muy seguro – sólo soy estricto – agrega.

- Pero me dijiste que yo era el culpable de todas tus frustraciones – le recuerda que se lo dijo.

- Está bien, lo reconozco, pero te repito que no te odio, te lo explicaré – le aclara lo que dijo el pelirrojo – pero cuenta tú primero – le dice el moreno.

Hanamichi, sin más preámbulos, le contó que en su casa pasaban apuros económicos y que se terminaba su beca deportiva si no aprobaba ese examen y si no lo pasaba el ramo, significaría que su hermana no podría estudiar, ya que ella no pudo obtener beca alguna; y por eso él se había esforzado mucho para aprobar por sí mismo pero no le resultó mucho. Le había pedido ayuda a todo el mundo, sin embargo, nadie quiso socorrerlo y esa fue la razón por la que le pidió ayuda a su maestro.

Rukawa se sintió mal, era la última opción del pelirrojo, pero no lo culpaba, él había sido muy odioso con Sakuragi.

El moreno se compadeció del pelirrojo, por la responsabilidad que recaía en sus hombros. Ahora era el turno de Kaede explicar… La historia de Rukawa era, por supuesto, bastante más complicada.

Le comentó que su familia era millonaria y que toda su vida había jugado basketball, sorprendiendo mucho al pelirrojo que estaba incrédulo a lo que oía. Cuando Rukawa terminó la preparatoria, quiso irse a los Estados Unidos para jugar en la NBA, pero su familia quería que él fuera un prestigioso abogado como lo había sido su padre, su abuelo, su bisabuelo, etc, etc.

Kaede se negó al destino que le habían fijado sus padres, así que se presentó al draft para ver si era seleccionado en algún equipo, lo cual no fue así a pesar que era mucho mejor que algunos de los que sí fueron seleccionados. Fue a hablar con el que estaba a cargo del asunto y después de tanto insistir le respondieron que sus padres le habían mostrado sus certificados sicológicos en los que señalaban graves patologías mentales y como él era taciturno, contribuía darles la razón, obviamente sus padres le habían pagado a prestigiosos médicos de todo el Japón para que dijeran que el moreno tenía un cuadro mental peligroso.

El les rogó, les lloró, diciéndole que todo era mentira pero no le hicieron el menor caso, haciendo que el muchacho se resignara a estudiar leyes.

- ¿Y tus padres? – le preguntó el pelirrojo, comprendiendo la razón por la cual lo molestaba más que todos los alumnos, él podía jugar basketball; Rukawa, no.

- Después de que me gradué de la universidad y me hice fama, me fui de la casa no quise verlos más, los odio – lo dijo, quebrándose la voz, derramando una lágrima.

En ese momento, siente un calor en su cara y ve que es la mano de Hanamichi, quien lo está acariciando. El moreno lo observa y se sonroja; debiera hacerlo, pero no le esquiva su rostro.

- Mamá me dice que cuando la gente se pone triste, hay que acariciarle la cara para que se ponga contenta – le decía sonriéndole el pelirrojo casi en un tono infantil – cuando me gradúe, jugaremos los fines de semana¿de acuerdo? – le pregunta, haciendo que Kaede sonriera.

- Se te bien esa sonrisa, zorrito – se le sale al pelirrojo.

- Ehhh.

- No dije nada, jajaja – Hanamichi ríe a carcajadas, sin percatarse que Rukawa no le quitaba los ojos encima.

A Rukawa en ese momento nació más que nunca la típica duda existencial de tener tanta "preferencia" con aquel mono pelirrojo y mostrarse débil ante él, no tenía defensas contra su persona. Está en su casa, prácticamente se 'humilló' para que no se fuera y ahora se está dejando tocar por ese tipo, después de haberle contado algo muy íntimo para él..

"_¿Dónde está tu orgulloso, Kaede Rukawa _

_que no se intimida ante nadie?_

_Ese pelirrojo no es nada para ti,_

_y así debe seguir"_

Con ese pensamiento, finalmente aparta la mano de Hanamichi de su cara y se para.

- Es mejor que prepare algo para comer, tengo hambre – le dijo el moreno.

Hanamichi no era tan 'do'aho', se había dado cuenta perfectamente que Rukawa se ponía nervioso cada vez que lo tenía cerca, que se ruborizó cuando su piel hizo contacto con la suya.

Y le encantaba eso.

En veinticuatro horas había cambiado totalmente lo que pensaba acerca de Kaede Rukawa, no era el vil, frío, cruel y despiadado sino una persona que ha sufrido frustraciones y que también puede ser muy dulce. Le atraía, siempre le atrajo ese hombre.

_Pero ahora se estaba enamorando…_

* * *

**¡Holas! Aquí estoy con este fic, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Bueno ahora he mostrado más libremente los sentimientos de Hana hacia el kitsune, que al parecer siempre lo encontró atractivo pero que le caía pésimo ¿Ahora qué hará sabiendo que Kaede no es mala persona y que sus sentimientos están siendo correspondidos? Eso lo dejo a su imaginación, sobre todo con el título del próximo cap. "Inevitable". Sé que ya hay gente impaciente con otros fic, espero que con esto se entretengan por mientras, cuídense mucho.**

**Un abrazo y un besito…**

**Paulyta.**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Elena: **Sí te tiento a responder, sí te tiento, jejejejeje… Veamos si los dos se siguen teniendo tanta paciencia, pero para otras cosas, jajajaja.

**kaehana9:** No por ser un AU ese par tienen que llevarse como los mejores amigos. Espero que no te dé un ataque a medida que Rukawa siga mostrando sus emociones. Ahora me dirás que Ru tiene depresión (suspiro)…

**Armys:** Es que es el sueño de cualquier chica tener un profe tan exquisito como Ru (babeo como estúpida). Me alegra bastante que la narración sea fácil, creo que a veces una buena idea se diluye cuando no se escribe bien, y esta historia tiene el estilo de ser capítulos cortos. Pero te aseguro que el siguiente será algo más in… digo extenso.

**sashira:** Por desgracia, este fic estaba en amor-yaoi hasta el quinto capítulo, buuuu… esperemos que la página vuelva pronto. Pero bueno, creo que terminare en ff, no esperare eternamente que vuelva la página. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia.

**Aoi-Hikawa:** Los chicos ya han comenzado a estudiar, esperemos que sigan bien y quién sabe. En cuanto al otro fic, ya vi el review¡muchas gracias, cuando lo actualice, te lo respondo… Yo también estoy de vacaciones, pero tampoco tengo demasiado tiempo para los fics, esto de la esclavitud… Cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**inuyashaluchi:** Gracias por deseos amiga y yo también te quiero mucho, mi cumple lo has celebrado más que yo, esperemos que siga escribiendo y leyendo más yaoi, jajajajajajaja. Espero que el fic lo termine pronto, de donde había quedado en amor-yaoi no faltaba demasiado.


	4. IV

**IV. Inevitable**

Después de esa conversación, el sábado no conversaron nada más que no fueran de los estudios. Pero sus miradas decían lo contrario, sobre todo la de Hanamichi que tenía un brillo muy especial y además cada vez le encontraba más cosas que le gustaran de ese zorrito.

A su vez, Rukawa estaba más afligido, no sabía que hacer ante la presencia del pelirrojo en su casa, lo único que quería es que se fuera para que dejara de sentir esos nudillos que siente en la panza.

Ya era domingo en la madrugada y ya ambos estaban muy cansados para seguir estudiando, no les quedaba mucho por terminar, sólo les quedaban unos detalles. El pelirrojo, por su parte, no tenía idea como agradecérselo.

- Creo que lo mejor es que te haga un café, ya estás en las nubes – le dijo de repente, Rukawa.

- Lo siento mucho, señor – respondió avergonzado.

- Ya vuelvo – le habla el pelinegro sonriente.

Kaede mira de reojo al pelirrojo, quien ya tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, tratando de dormir.

Le enterneció verlo en aquella escena.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente…

_**Flashback**_

Era la primera entrega de notas de ese año. Al contrario de los otros profesores, Rukawa entregaba los exámenes. Debía reconocerlo, por primera vez en su vida fue parcial, pensaba que si el do'aho tenía el tiempo suficiente para andar entrenando también podría estudiar.

Le puso un 35, tal vez se merecía un 50 pero no le importó…

Entregaba uno por uno los exámenes, no decía ningún comentario con respecto a ellos. De repente vio que era el turno de Hanamichi Sakuragi…

_Hanamichi Sakuragi…_

El cabeza roja que siempre llamaba su atención, el que odiaba, el que sólo lo molestaba. Eso fue desde el primer día que lo conoció. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

El aludido fue al escritorio del maestro para ver que nota le habían puesto. Sabía perfectamente que no le había ido muy bien en aquella prueba, esa semana comenzaban los entrenamientos y no podía faltar porque este año había sido nombrado su capitán.

Pero no tan mal, al ver su calificación abrió los ojos como platos.

Esto no se quedaría así. Si hay algo que Hanamichi odiaba eran las injusticias y ésa era una; además tenía la suficiente personalidad para enfrentar al profesor más temible de toda la Universidad de Tokio .

- Señor – se dirigió respetuosamente, logrando que el pelinegro lo mirara – creo que en la pregunta dos me evaluó mal, hay respuestas menos completas que la mía.

- Dígame quien, así le pongo menos nota a ellos y se la subo a usted¿le parece? – Rukawa le responde con un tono irónico.

Hanamichi no podía contestar. Era de todo menos un traidor.

- Bueno y señor Sakuragi no me va a decir…

- Corríjala de nuevo, por favor.

- ¿Acaso usted está diciendo que soy mal profesor?

- "…"

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo el día anterior antes de la prueba?

- Yo estaba entrenando – respondió el pelirrojo mirando para abajo.

- ¿Lo ven? – pregunta Rukawa mirando el curso completo – hubiera sido mejor excusa que le estaba haciendo el amor a su novia, por último lo hubiera pasado bien – se oían risitas en el salón.

- Lo siento, es que este año el equipo tiene posibi… - no lo dejó terminar el pelinegro.

- ¿Y usted no sabe lo que es priorizar, do'aho? – le pregunta – vaya a sentarse antes que le baje la calificación.

Hizo lo que tantas veces haría durante el año… humillarlo…

_**Fin del flashback**_

Y ahora está durmiendo en su escritorio ¿Quién lo diría? Lo que él no tenía certeza si era lástima por el pobre do'aho o algo más, porque estaba seguro que el pelirrojo no le era indiferente. Le gustaba molestarlo, sería cínico si lo negase, pero más le gustaba hacerlo sonreír ¡y qué simple le resultaba aquello!

Había terminado el café con unas tostadas para servirlas. Sin embargo, esperaba que el pelirrojo estuviera durmiendo, no con esa cara de preocupación que tenía en la cara.

¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?

La respuesta era una sola… lo amaba. No sabía cómo en un día y medio lo había logrado, no en vano han dicho que 'del odio al amor hay un solo paso'. Conocerlo mejor ha cambiado completamente su percepción del él, nadie imaginaría lo frágil y lo dulce que podía llegar a ser Kaede.

_"Kaede…"_

No lo vio llegar, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no lo sintió. Qué iba a hacer ahora, que cada vez podía menos resistirse a él, lo que menos quería de él era que estudiaran juntos. Cuando lo vio, se sorprendió tanto como Rukawa, quien le creía dormido.

Lo vio y le dio terror, se fue arrancando al baño con un sólo pensamiento.

_"Debo irme de aquí antes que sea demasiado tarde"_

Como Rukawa vivía solo, el baño estaba contiguo a la pieza de éste. Ahí estaba Hanamichi desolado, si Kaede era un amor imposible para una chica ¿cómo lo sería para un pobre do'aho como él? Además no hay que olvidar el examen del día siguiente, cualquier locura que haga, puede tener consecuencias terrible para él y su familia; conoce perfectamente su naturaleza impulsiva.

_"Cálmate Hanamichi"_

Han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos, y el pelinegro ya está preocupado del do'aho. No ha salido del baño; ni siquiera ha emitido sonido alguno. Kaede, por lo tanto, se dirige una vez por todas al baño para ver que era lo que pasaba.

- Sakuragi¿está bien? – pregunta el moreno tocando la puerta del baño

No hay respuesta alguna, ya se está angustiando.

- ¡HANAMICHI, ABRE LA PUERTA! – la golpea con mayor fuerza.

- Hana… - Rukawa grita nuevamente, pero el mismo pelirrojo sale del baño con mala cara – ¡MALDITO DO'AHO, ME TENIAS PREOCUPADO! – le reclama duramente pero luego se suaviza – ¿qué te pasó?

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Te encerraste cuarenta y cinco minutos¿crees que es muy normal?

- Lo siento, kitsune, no todos somos fríos como tú – le contesta el pelirrojo algo molesto.

- Entonces dime qué te pasa – en un tono más conciliador y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Nada… - el pelirrojo lo dice desviando la mirada

- Mentir no es una de tus cualidades¿lo sabías?

Hanamichi lo mira a los ojos, sabe que oportunidades como ésta no se dará dos veces en la vida. Sabe que para el pelinegro no les indiferente.

Pero tiene miedo, miedo a lo que pueda suceder después.

… Era sólo un beso… uno solo…

¿Cometerás una locura?

Su rostro se acercó poco a poco al de Rukawa para besarlo, éste estaba inmóvil.

- Perdóname – le dijo antes que chocaran sus labios tímidamente con los suyos.

El roce fue sorpresivo para Kaede, quien tenía el mismo debate si debía responder al beso. Por primera vez, el racional hombre se queda parado sin saber que hacer, viniéndose la encrucijada.

"_¿Ética profesional o un do'aho pelirrojo que está poniendo patas arriba tu vida?" _

Puede arruinarle la vida en este mismo instante o hacerlo suyo. Ahora Kaede tenía esa elección.

Y eso era ahora.

El pelinegro suelta forzosamente a Hanamichi, mirándolo muy sorprendido. Éste estaba expectante, había elegido a Kaede en vez del título.

Pero estaba seguro que estaba esperando un golpe.

En ese instante, su cabeza no pudo evitarlo más y tomó la cabeza del pelirrojo, besándolo con fuerza. Hanamichi entendió inmediatamente el mensaje, tratando de llevarle el ritmo y controlar el beso. Kaede desciende lentamente por el cuello de Hanamichi, dejándole marcas por donde lo esté llevando el paso, para terminar en la boca del pelirrojo, acallándole sus gemidos; mientras éste último ya está metiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa azul para satisfacer la necesidad de sentir la piel blanca de su compañero.

Sakuragi, al ver que ya no podían seguir de esa manera, empuja al moreno hacia la cama matrimonial, lanzándose encima de él. Ahora fue su turno de sentir su piel a través de su boca y escuchar los jadeos de su maestro, rasgando la camisa con desesperación. De repente siente algo que no lo deja continuar. Son las manos de Kaede en su cintura para sacarle la camiseta, poniéndolo bastante contento, Rukawa también quiere lo mismo. Hanamichi levanta los brazos levemente para dejarse hacer, el pelinegro aprovechando pasa sus manos por la bronceada piel, haciendo el mismo recorrido que la camiseta, sacándosela sensualmente.

Luego comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. Ya se habían dado cuenta que sus miembros ya habían dejado llevar por la excitación y la fricción hacía que los gemidos de ambos fueran incontenibles. Hanamichi deja la boca de su kitsune para concentrarse en uno de los pezones, mordisqueándola suavemente. En ese preciso instante, una de las manos del travieso pelirrojo viajaron a los pantalones del jeans del moreno para desabrochárselo. Lo logra después de ciertas dificultades, debido a la ansiedad que tiene Sakuragi.

La mano de Hanamichi desciende frenéticamente, por debajo de los boxers de su amante, para masturbar su miembro hinchado; sin dejar de besar el cuello de Rukawa.

- Te gusta¿verdad? – le pregunta jadeantemente el pelirrojo al ver que el pelinegro arqueaba su espalda.

No podía responder. Kaede Rukawa tenía el problema que había dejado su cuerpo completamente a la merced de un muchachito y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Hanamichi no quería que se corriera tan rápido, atendió sacarse los pantalones y los boxers a él y su compañero. Éste sólo lo observaba, aprovechando para sacarse la camisa, la única prenda que tenía puesta. El pelirrojo hizo rápidamente y cuando iba a volver a su labor, fue sorprendido por las manos de su compañero, quien lo dejó debajo de él. Ahora era Sakuragi la presa.

Rukawa lo besa furiosamente, tomando el control del beso, tomando los brazos del pelirrojo, poniéndolos hacia atrás hasta agacharse, quedando muy cerca del pelirrojo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Sí me gusto, pero el que manda aquí… soy yo – esa fue la respuesta de Kaede a la pregunta no respondida de Sakuragi, dejándolo más excitado de lo que ya estaba.

Luego, el moreno comienza a besar la piel de Hanamichi, pasando por su cuello; el pecho, lamiendo uno de sus pezones; por su abdomen, y al pasar por el ombligo, Rukawa lo rodea suavemente con los dedos, provocándole cosquillas al pelirrojo, quien esboza una sonrisa llena de placer; así recorre su cuerpo hasta que llega al sexo de Sakuragi, quien le está reclamando atención.

El moreno, quien está totalmente ido en sus emociones, no duda un instante para lamer y chupar el sexo del pelirrojo, quien esta gritando desenfrenadamente su nombre, pudiéndose oír incluso fuera de la habitación. Kaede paraba para que durara más tiempo el éxtasis de Hanamichi, quien estaba viviendo el mejor día de su vida. Sus ojos azules miraban de vez en cuando al pelirrojo para observar si lo estaba satisfaciendo, sintiéndose bien al ver que lo estaba cumpliendo cabalmente. Además una de las manos del pelirrojo se aferraba a la cabeza de Rukawa para que profundizara en su trabajo.

Después de un rato, finalmente Sakuragi explotó en la boca del pelinegro, quien se traga el amargo líquido, para luego compartir el sabor en la boca de su propio compañero. Rukawa sólo lo soltó para lamerse tres dedos. Mientras ambos se besaban, Hanamichi siente una invasión en su ano. Al principio no quería, puesto que él quería hacer suyo al zorrito, sin embargo, no iba a arruinarlo por una tontería, aparte lo estaba preparando para que no le doliera tanto. Ya habría oportunidad de recompensarlo. Rukawa, al ver que ya se había acostumbrando, introdujo un segundo y después un tercer dedo, haciéndolos girar circularmente; ya no podían besarse debido a los continuos gemidos que emitían ambos.

Cuando vio que Hanamichi ya estaba listo, Rukawa introdujo su miembro en el orificio. Al meter la cabeza, el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de dolor, lo que hizo para al desesperado moreno. Lo hizo más calmadamente para que no le afectara tanto, aguantándose las ganas de poseer al chico, mientras se aferraba en la espalda de Kaede.

Cuando llegó al fondo se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban sudados por completo y que la piel mojada les producía lujuria, con deseo. Ambos se miran a los ojos, esperando el asentimiento del Hanamichi para continuar. Una vez que lo hizo, Kaede empezó con las embestidas. Primero fueron lentas, para evitar el dolor del pelirrojo, pero a medida que veía que el pelirrojo estaba sintiendo placer, las embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas, sólo diminuyendo el ritmo para aumentar el tiempo de la agonía. El pelirrojo, ya tenía su miembro erguido por segunda vez, que era rozado continuamente con el vientre de Rukawa y, a su vez, rodeaba la cintura del moreno con sus piernas, para que profundizara en la penetración.

Nunca dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, gimieron continuamente hasta que Kaede dio la última envestida, llegando ambos al mismo tiempo al orgasmo. Así se quedaron quietos un momento, Rukawa todavía estaba en el interior de Sakuragi, descansando en el hueco del cuello. Hanamichi sólo lo abrazó de la cintura.

Luego Rukawa se retiró, acomodándose en la cama. Hanamichi hace lo mismo, sin antes darle un beso al moreno y decirle lo que tenía planeado no hace mucho tiempo.

- Te amo…

Rukawa no pudo contestar, no sabía que decir. Pero en cuanto lo vio, ya se había quedado dormido aferrado a su cintura. No podía pensar, el sueño lo había vencido a él también, quedándose dormido inmediatamente. Sin embargo, al despertar…

_Mierda… ¿qué hice?…_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el lemon que hice, eso sí, tengan piedad con él porque es el primero que hago, sean piadosos conmigo porque me costó más que ocho. Además hacer estas escenitas con estos calores, no es muy bueno para la salud, uffffff… Muchas gracias por sus reviews y la gente que sigue la historia anónimamente. **

**En cuanto el fic, así son los amores prohibidos, fuertes y apasionados, y hasta el momento, todo ha salido a las mil maravillas. Es hora que lo compliquemos un poquito. Veamos cuales son las consecuencias de la pasión desenfrenada del kitsune y su do'aho.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo… **

**Paulyta.**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**kaehana9: **A quien no, el maestro no nos dio la posibilidad de verlo sonreír ni mucho menos sonrojarse en el anime (buuu). Es mi sueño frustrado que no hayan yaoizado la serie. Ahora viste que cuando a Ru se le encienden los motores, nadie se escapa, jajajajaja.

**Elena:** Ahora creo que ya estás inundada de babas en tu pieza, pero la ventaja que tenía Hana sobre Ru no duró mucho, jejejejejeje.

**inuyashaluchi:** Aquí está el lemon, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por el e-mail, he babeado de lo lindo con esos bombones…

**Aoi-Hikawa:** Me emociona que ames mi forma de escribir, una se siente realizada cuando le llegan esa clase de comentarios, le alegran el día. Es mi idea o eres chilena, si fuera así, me alegra que una compatriota me aliente. Espero que te vaya bien con tus vacaciones y tus fics, y que encuentres la inspiración que necesites. Ahora te das cuenta que siempre el zorrito ha sido un poco resentido con el pelirrojo, veamos si se le quita eso algún día.

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** Yo soy de la opinión que hay que incentivar a los alumnos para que vayamos a clases y que mejor que un tipo como Ru para asistir. Lo que no sé es que si aprenderíamos mucho o sólo iríamos a "distraernos", jajajajajajajaja.

**rukawa:** Sólo hasta ahora llega lo bonito, pero aún así, espero que te siga gustando la historia y que te haya dejado con ganas de más.

**Sayuri:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y que, por sobretodo, que me digas que mantengo los caracteres, ésa es la gracia de un fic. Y menos mal que pediste un beso, jejejejejeje.


	5. V

**V. Lárgate de mi vida **

Kaede había despertado sorprendido, sobre todo al recordar que hizo antes de haberse quedado dormido, confirmándolo además por un aliento, que estaba sintiendo en su pecho… ¿Cómo fue que cayó en las redes de un muchachito torpe y provocador? Si es tan inteligente, debió haber captado cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Porque a él no le quedaban dudas…

Ese chico quería arreglar su nota con él en la cama, y sin explicarse, lo había logrado.

¡Y de qué forma! Nadie lo había besado así, nadie ha sabido tocarlo de una forma tan excitante, nadie ha podido hacerle perder los sentidos susurrándole un solo "¿te gusta?"… en fin.

El maldito pelirrojo le había hecho pasar la mejor noche de su vida.

Pero no…

No iba a dejarse llevar por un niñito, que por tener problemas, se le haya ofrecido, eso tenía un nombre y no muy lindo que digamos. Más encima les faltaba una parte de la materia para estudiar aún, el muy estúpido creía que así podría salvarse.

Porque eso era…

Removió el brazo que todavía estaba rodeando su cintura y se levantó al baño para ducharse, ya vería que haría con el do'aho, tal vez cuando se despertara; total no le importaba. Tampoco había esperanza que lo hiciera pronto, dormía tan profundamente que ni reclamó cuando le sacó el brazo.

El agua recorría su cuerpo pálido, pasando por los más recónditos lugares, los mismos por los que habían pasado sus manos. Se golpeaba con ambos manos la cara cada vez que tenía lujuriosos pensamientos que tuvieran que ver con ese estúpido pelirrojo.

De repente, una fugaz pregunta cruzó su mente, sin aceptar que lo había hecho con alguna ilusión…

_"¿Y si el torpe en verdad lo amaba como lo había dicho…?" _

No.

Jamás…

Si sus padres, quienes le decían siempre que lo amaban y que querían lo mejor para él, hicieron que sus sueños se fueran al traste de la basura de la peor forma; no creería que iba a ser verdadero el "te amo" de un tarado que recién iba conociendo, y que hasta el momento, sólo se han tratado a puros insultos.

Había sufrido demasiado para que creerle a alguien que posiblemente tuviera interés en salir de la universidad. Ya se imaginaba al día siguiente, cuando lo aprobara, Sakuragi saldría del salón y si te he visto, no me acuerdo.

Otra vez no…

No confiaría en nadie. Y en él, menos…

Además, era su alumno… ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza puesta cuando quiso meterse con él? Si los de la universidad se enteraban, no volvería enseñar en Japón por el resto de su vida. Esto no podía ser, no tenían futuro…

Un momento… ¿Futuro? Si es un alumno más, uno de aquéllos que, cuando termine el curso, no los verá nunca más, salvo en un juicio o de esas fiestas de ex alumnos en las que aborrecía asistir. Eso y nada más, eso es lo que eran Sakuragi y él, un profesor y su alumno, dos extraños y nada más.

_"¿Por qué estuve una noche con él sería distinto?" _

Al rato, estaba listo, ya lo tenía todo pensado.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer con él…

Lo despierta, zamarreándolo violentamente. Hanamichi se despierta sobresaltado y se da cuenta que está en la cama de su maestro. Todo lo vivido en la noche volvió a su mente con rapidez y se sonrojó al verlo. Pero algo en esos ojos azules le dicen que hay algo que no va bien.

- Kaede, ya te habías despertado hace rato – le habla alegremente acercándose al moreno, quien está parado al lado de la cama - ¿por qué no me avisaste? – se levanta, se acerca a él y lo besó.

Rukawa no responde. Pensaba que Sakuragi ya se había tomado la confianza de llamarlo por su nombre, suponía que eso sería obvio, después de que gritara su nombre sensualmente mientras él se adentraba a su cuerpo.

_"¡Ya basta! Maldito do'aho que no puede salir de mi cabeza ¡Eso fue sexo y nada más que sexo!" _

- ¡Suéltame imbécil! – lo empujó a la cama – ya lograste lo que querías – le grita.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Hanamichi desconcertado por la acción del pelinegro.

- Parece que mucho estudio te hace mal para la cabeza – en un tono ofensivo - ¿no entiendes?

- No entiendo¿no ves que siempre has dicho que soy un do'aho? – le responde ya enojado.

- Que ya te follé para que tuvieras una buena calificación, así que lárgate.

- ¿Qué dices? – gritaba Hanamichi herido – ¡No es cierto, yo jamás haría eso!

- Siempre dicen lo mismo – hablaba sarcásticamente – pero tú eres el mejor de todos, pudiste conmigo.

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES ESO!

- Vamos¿qué otra cosa puede ser? – preguntó con ironía - ¿amor, no me hagas reír… aparte somos dos hombres y…

- Como tú no amas a nadie… - lo interrumpió.

Un silencio incómodo había en el ambiente, los dos se miraban fijamente, uno con frialdad, otro con resentimiento. No parecían la típica pareja que recientemente había hecho el amor. Aunque sólo para uno, lo había sido realmente; el otro, no lo quería reconocer, pero no lo tenía claro.

- Lárgate – repitió Rukawa – creí que eras otra persona lo dijo más bajo.

- No es necesario que me lo diga, señor – le responde con un frío tono, mientras recoge todas sus cosas – me voy ahora mismo de aquí.

No le iba a rogar… no se lo merecía…

Ya se había dado cuenta que había sido para Kaede Rukawa, él fue su juguete de una noche… Lo demás que le había contado, ésa es su vida, donde él había querido entrar y al parecer, no había un espacio…

Se viste, ni siquiera se baña, ya lo haría en su casa, no estaría un segundo más en ese departamento; estaba arrepentido, fue demasiado inocente creer que ese maestro zorruno tuviera un corazón. Se imaginaba que seguiría manteniendo las apariencias, como toda la gente de dinero y se casaría con una mujer hermosa de su misma clase, que ignoraría hasta el último puto día de su vida que su ejemplar marido se acostó con uno de sus alumnos.

Ya está listo para irse, le agradecería el favor que había hecho, no quedaría como un maleducado, debía despedirse como correspondiera.

- Muchas gracias por todo, señor Rukawa – se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento, yéndose a la puerta – ah, se me olvidaba algo.

Se dio vuelta y le dio, con todas sus fuerzas, un tremendo derechazo, que dejó en el suelo a Kaede.

- ¡Yo también creí que eras otra persona, teme kitsune!… – lo miró con rabia directamente a esos ojos azules – no mereces que nadie que te quiera – dicho esto, dio un portazo y se marchó.

El pelinegro se sobaba la cara, ese pelirrojo si que golpeaba fuerte, le pega mejor y le saca más de un diente. Sin embargo, minutos después, le estaba prestando más atención a su casa, siempre ha vivido solo y es primera vez que siente que hay algo que le falta. Nunca el silencio le ha sido tan molesto como en ese momento.

Tal vez, el hablador pelirrojo era el que dio vida a ese departamento…

¿Qué cosas dice?… Mañana está seguro que se le pasará, siempre ha estado y ha sido solamente él…

Al otro día estaría fuera de su vida…

_Lo que ignoraba totalmente es que ese do´aho pelirrojo había entrado siendo aún un niño y había salido hecho todo un hombre… _

Hablando de Hanamichi, sus lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, no le daría gusto al zorro que lo viera llorar, eso nunca. Le daba pena su hermana, ya que por una calentura suya, los esfuerzos de su madre y los de ella habían sido en vano. Sentía lástima de sí mismo, nunca había encontrado el amor porque siempre lo habían rechazado, y ahora que alguien se acercaba a él, le pasaba esto.

No era justo…

Odiaba a ese maldito zorro… siempre lo ha hecho…

¿Pero para qué se sigue engañando, como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo? Quedó loco con su mirada desde que lo vio, se inscribió en esa clase porque sabía que era el ayudante del profesor Akagi, pudo haberse cambiado al principio cuando se enteró que él era el maestro y se burló de él en la primera clase, se las hubiera ingeniado para estudiar solo…

No.

Quería estar con él, quería tener aunque sea una oportunidad de conocerlo, nunca creyó que en dos días se pudiera conocer tanto a una persona, sobre todo a una que fuera tan impenetrable como él. Conoció al Rukawa furioso por perder la paciencia, el que es capaz de pedir perdón, el que siente tristeza y tiene un pasado, el que puede sonrojarse con una caricia, el que sonríe por una tontería, el que le robó su virginidad con sus besos y el odioso de siempre que lo echó de su casa como un perro.

Ese era Kaede Rukawa…

Llegó a su casa, su hermana le abrió apresuradamente la puerta; lo había visto en muy deplorable estado desde su ventana, cosa que le preocupó mucho. Afortunadamente no estaba la madre de ambos. Apenas la vio, Hanamichi la abrazó fuertemente.

- Ayako, perdóname – le decía entre sollozos – perdóname hermanita.

- ¿De qué? – preguntaba más preocupada que antes - ¿qué te pasó?

El pelirrojo sólo lloraba y la chica de cabello rizado ya temía lo peor. No creía que tuviera algo que ver con su maestro, después de todo, encontró que era buena persona cuando habló por teléfono. Hanamichi después de un rato, le contó a su hermana lo ocurrido, quedando más que sorprendida y horrorizada por lo que le había pasado.

- ¡Te violó! – gritó enfurecida.

- No, yo fui el que tuvo la iniciativa – le respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿En qué demonios piensas, Hanamichi? – le empieza a retar – seguro que se estará riendo de ti y mañana en el examen lo hará más, maldito desgraciado.

-No, Aya, no se va a reír de mí – habló el pelirrojo.

- Es que mañana iría a verle para puro partirle la cara por… - se aguantó de decir una grosería, ni puso atención a lo que hablaba su hermano.

- Tranquila – abraza a Ayako – todavía me queda una noche que estudiar y me iré a mi habitación para empezar ahora mismo¿me harías café? – esbozó una sonrisa forzada – esta noche será muy larga – se dio optimismo.

Ayako eso es lo que más adoraba de su hermano, siempre lograba sobreponerse aún en la peor situación, eso no lo tenía cualquiera.

Hanamichi, mientras tanto, comienza a repasar sus materias, cuando algo recordó y eso no era nada bueno. Faltaba una materia todavía que estudiar, eran las últimas clases, pero son siempre las que preguntan en los exámenes con más frecuencia.

Ahora sí que tenía un problema…

_Pero todavía quedaba un día y no se daría por vencido… _

* * *

**¡Holas! Espero que estén bien y los que vivimos en el hemisferio sur, pasemos nuestros últimos días de vacaciones. En cuanto a mi personita, he estado un poco enferma, así que estoy menos productiva que antes, espero que me entiendan, please. **

**Ahora sí que se han complicado las cosas, Kaede está bastante confundido, y aún así, dan ganas de matarlo por lo que le hizo a Hanamichi, quien por supuesto, está desconsolado y tiene más problemas, espero que les siga gustando el fic… **

**Cuídense mucho y besos… **

**Paulyta.**

**

* * *

****REVIEWS**

**kaehana9:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado el lemon, porque era el primero que hago, cero experiencia en este tipo de relatos. Como viste, la frase de Kaede sí es para preocuparse, ya viste la razón ¡Pobre pelirrojo!

**Sabrina:** Es que cuando se tiene tan irresistible pelirrojo al frente, es muy difícil pensar en la ética profesional. Creo que nadie por lo menos una vez en la vida ve que pasan estas situaciones, cuando iba en el colegio, una compañera llevó una relación con un profe, ni te explico lo que pasó después.

**Sayuri Hiro: **Entonces ya estoy colgada, porque me van a asesinar después de lo que le pasó a Hana ¡pobrecito! Pero ya vas a ver que el zorrito se nos volverá a arrepentir. El problema el que el kitsune no puede confiar en que lo amen realmente, sobre todo cuando hay 'intereses' en juego. No sé si habrá boda, es adelantar el final, jejejeje. En buenas cuentas, el lemon para ser el primero no estuvo mal¿no?

**Elena: **Por lo menos, en Santiago están haciendo unos fríos que presagian un invierno de los mil demonios, así que leer estas escenitas, no nos hará nada de mal.

**sashira:** Por si acaso, amor yaoi volvió a resusitar, www(punto)amor-yaoi(punto)com(slash)fanfic(slash). Es que esos dos juntitos, los capis son un bálsamo, en todo caso, muchas gracias. Sí vi que sonreía en el manga, pero encuentro que no es lo mismo, ver al zorrito sonreír en colores (además no vi el manga sino hace poco). Un besazo para ti también.

**rosy:** Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, pero sorry, creo que ya me deseas lo peor por hacer sufrir al pelirrojito, veremos si la cosa se arregla.

**Ale:** Sí es el primero (Paulyta habla sonrojada), y sigo con colores en la cara, me alegra que lo que todo lo que escribo, sea leído. El próximo capi de coincidencias se demorará un poco, porque he estado enferma, pero se viene con todo. Yo también repetiría con Ru hasta la eternidad y Hana lo mismo, haciéndole clases… pero que sea de anatomía, jajajajaja.

**AGUILA FANEL:** Yo también adoro esta pareja, mucho romance no ha habido mucho en este capítulo. En cuanto la suerte, la necesito, si supieras… Muchas gracias…

**Aoi-Hikawa:** Da lo mismo, mejor tarde que nunca, así que no te preocupes, muchas gracias ¿Eres chilena tú también? Me fascina cuando mis compatriotas me escriben reviews, jijijijiji. Creo que, por lo que cuentas, leíste prácticamente un fic hentai con tanto lemon; una se aburre, pero conozco autoras que valen la pena leer sus lemons. Así que te agradezco que te hayas leído mi fic enterito, no lo continué pronto, pero espero que te haya gustado. Con Ru y Hana en la sala, hasta da gusto entrar a clases, comadre.


	6. VI

**VI. Examen**

No se sentía bien… que te rechacen un día antes de un examen no te hace emocionalmente dispuesto para ello, pero cuando no tienes otra opción, te lo haces o te lo haces, aunque mientras estudies te corran lágrimas por los ojos o te estés cayendo de sueño.

Para peor, le dolía el trasero, no sabía que dolía tanto la primera vez… pero, debe reconocer que nadie le mandó meterse en la casa de Rukawa.

Trató de dormir, pero no pudo… los nervios y la presión no podían con él, así que seguía en la cama estudiando… Todo era más lento, si el kitsune estuviera ahí…

¡Maldito zorro repugnante!

Y más encima, de vez en cuando se acordaba de él… de lo maravilloso que había sido antes de que lo echara, diciéndole que era lo más bajo del mundo…

¿Por qué le costaba tanto concentrarse?

En fin, ya mucho no importaba, a veces se preguntaba para qué seguía estudiando, si igualmente lo iban a reprobar. Seguramente él estaba durmiendo muy tranquilo en su cama después de pensar cuál sería la peor forma de humillarlo.

Pero se equivocaba… Kaede no estaba mejor que él, de que pensaba lo estaba haciendo, pero en cómo quitarse de la cabeza al pelirrojo. Sabía que esto pasaría, por qué no le hizo caso a su cabeza una vez más, siempre lo había hecho, el año completo cumplió eso de 'guardarle distancias' y ahora, justo al final, se compadeció de él… ni que él fuera el buen samaritano…

Estaba tan desilusionado de Sakuragi… es que esa sonrisa casi infantil y esos ojos llenos de inocencia lo cautivaron desde el día que le botó los libros. Llegó a envidiarle esa espontaneidad que siempre tenía, ni siquiera por el rector cambió; la única vez que se rió en tantos años fue cuando le agarraba los cachetes y la panza y le decía 'gordito' al señor Anzai…

Y resultó ser tan aprovechador como todos… pero no puede negarlo, él es el mejor…

_Lo que más le rompe la cabeza es cómo ese do'aho pelirrojo pudo llegar a él…_

Hanamichi ni siquiera se había quedado dormido y ya sonaba el reloj. Se había aprendido la materia lo suficiente para no sentirse perdido, pero con los nervios uno nunca sabe. Por lo menos tendría un poco más de tiempo para juntarse con los chicos para estudiar un poco.

Se duchó y se vistió de un traje de color gris oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, que le hacía juego con su pelo. Más parecía que le iba pedir la mano a su novia que a dar un examen, se veía demasiado… cómo decirlo… arrebatador… Se reprendía cuando se miraba en el espejo…

"_Que después no te diga que le andas coqueteando… estúpido kitsune, ya verás que pasaré tu maldito ramo…"_

Se juntó con los chicos, no llegó a la hora, pero sabía que aún no le tocaba.

- ¿Cómo están los exámenes? – preguntó Hanamichi ansioso – ¿ya reprobaron a alguien?

- Pregunta mejor si alguien lo pasó – de dijo Noma en forma pesimista – ya le tomaron el examen a seis y ninguno ha aprobado – la cara del pelirrojo fue de horror, perdió inmediatamente las esperanzas de aprobar.

- Además anda un genio que ni te digo – dijo el gordo.

- No sé que voy a hacer – dijo Sakuragi con desesperanza – no me graduaré con ustedes.

- Yo sé que sí – habló Yohei – siempre sales bien de todo… que no se te olvide que eres un tensai – el peliverde se sintió aliviado al ver que Hanamichi se sintió menos nervioso.

- Más rato tendremos tiempo para palabrería barata y sentimentalismos, ahora tenemos que ir a estudiar – reclamó el rubio, acordando a todos de sus urgencias.

- Hanamichi, no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos – comentó el gordo con la afirmación de todos mientras iban a la biblioteca.

Fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que los que necesitaban ayuda eran ellos, el pelirrojo parecía libro andante de tanto que sabía, lo que le preguntaran, lo sabía. Sakuragi les dijo que había estudiado mucho, pero no habló absolutamente una palabra de que su maestro le había ayudado.

Los primeros nervios de Hanamichi fueron por su amigo Yohei, no quiso ver su examen y mucho menos quería ver a Rukawa aún, no se sentía capaz. Mito salió con una cara indescifrable, los miró a todos y sólo dijo una cosa…

- ¡PASE! – gritaba a todo lo que daba, saltaba a todos lados, y los demás le lanzaban las serpentinas.

Lo mismo pasó con Noma y con Ookus, el último sufrió bastante, pero finalmente lo dejaron pasar con la nota mínima, casi no lo podía creer. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el pelirrojo se ponía más nervioso, le sudaban las manos y temblaba de pies a cabeza…

"_¿Cómo le miraré la cara otra vez?", _no sabía ni qué hacer, seguramente no podría evitar sonrojarse ante él, porque aunque terminó todo muy mal, ellos hicieron el amor…

Corrección… Rukawa tuvo sexo con él…

Abrió la puerta para escuchar quien era el siguiente, sus oídos no dieron crédito cuando lo oyó…

_Sakuragi Hanamichi… _

Era su turno, pero si era muy pronto…

_Sakuragi Hanamichi… _

Era el segundo llamado, así que entró antes que a ese zorro le bajara la ira. Se miraron a los ojos, el otro no se dio cuenta, pero ambos estaban muy perturbados. El pelirrojo tenía razón, no pudo evitar de sonrojarse ante él. A medida que caminaba, trataba de mantener la calma, cosa bastante difícil de hacer, ya veía que el corazón le iba a estallar de tanta presión junta… Ya lo sabía, tenía que sacarse un ochenta y dos como sea para pasar, no menos…

Se sentó en aquella silla para los interrogados, _"que me pregunte algo que sepa",_ su último recurso, apelaba alguna autoridad divina o que el destino se apiadara con él.

En vez de eso, se encontró con dos ojos azules… fue sólo un instante, un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue sólo un momento que sintieron que podían perdonarse mutuamente… ninguno podían negar que esta atracción era mutua y muy fuerte.

Pero Rukawa quería arrancarse del pecho lo que estaba sintiendo, su mirada se cambió al segundo a la misma de siempre…

- Señor Sakuragi, con sus notas no debería ni haber estudiado – sus ojos se abrieron de la furia, pero por una vez prefirió mantener la bocota cerrada, ya había metido demasiado las patas para meterlas aún más; Rukawa también estaba sintiendo rabia, quería que le dijera una estupidez – veamos si los milagros existen en los do'ahos…

Hanamichi se preguntó en dónde quedó ese fin de semana en que se conocieron, parecían más que amigos…

Comenzó a preguntarle de todo, Hanamichi al ver que se sabía la primera pregunta, se relajó, así que le contestaba absolutamente todo. Todos sus compañeros estaban asombrados, no era el chico que siempre veían humillado, al contrario, parecía que él iba a ser el postulante para ser el sucesor del profesor.

Kaede también estaba sorprendido, aprendió mucho estando con él, pero lo que estaba haciendo era sólo una estrategia, la última pregunta, la que decidía todo, fue de aquella materia que no alcanzaron a estudiar. Sakuragi titubeó un poco, pero se podía decir que había salido airoso.

Ahora era el turno del maestro decidir… No tenía idea que hacer, tenía dos opciones y no le gustaba ninguna, ahora comprende el motivo por el cual no se involucra con los alumnos, era lo peor… Eso ahora era lo de menos, tenía que resolver y ya…

- Ochenta… – sentenció Kaede como nota final.

A Hanamichi se le cayó el mundo, cerró los ojos en señal de desolación, sólo eran dos puntos más para pasar la asignatura. Era obvio que lo hizo de adrede… desgraciado… Pero no, no le suplicaría por ningún punto, no se iba a rebajar a hacerlo.

Fue un silencio largo, el moreno quería que lo insultara, que lo odiara, que le diera la razón que se acostó con él solamente para comprar la nota, que esas sonrisas que le daba eran para seducirlo. Sin embargo, no oyó ni una sola queja, únicamente los murmullos del salón, que todos sentían lástima por el pelirrojo, a pesar de haber dado un brillante examen.

Hanamichi se paró dispuesto a irse…

- Sakuragi, le haré otra pregunta…

No podía creerlo, le estaba dando otra oportunidad… Mientras Rukawa ojeaba sus apuntes, el chico pensaba que el kitsune le preguntaría lo más difícil y luego, se reiría como siempre de él. Ya estaba resignado, total, ya le dijeron que había reprobado.

Fue ahí cuando el pelinegro lanzó la última pregunta…

No… no podía ser… Sakuragi no se convencía que ésa era la pregunta más fácil… Y la respondió limpiamente.

- Los milagros existen – le dijo Rukawa con cierta satisfacción – ochenta y cinco… - y colocó su nota.

Hanamichi se emocionó, eso significaba que… podría graduarse; todos los que estaban ahí aplaudieron al chico que acaba de pasar el curso. Rukawa observaba impotente de no poderlos hacer callar, hasta se sentía fatal, era como el malo de la película.

A lo mejor, realmente lo era…

Sakuragi se acerca a su lado, tiene las intenciones de hablarle algo…

"_Ahora sí el do'aho viene a insultarme"_

- Yo sabía que tan malo no eras… muchas gracias… – se lo dijo con una tenue sonrisa y con una sincera mirada de agradecimiento.

Kaede quedó de una pieza, realmente este torpe lo exasperaba, cuando pensaba o quería que hiciera algo, realmente hacía lo contrario, eso lo ponía de mal humor. De repente, vio la última mirada de Hanamichi, una llena de ternura pero a la vez de decepción. Rukawa quería ver alguna mentira, pero no había, era tan transparente como él siempre se ha mostrado.

Abrió los ojos con terror…

Se había dado cuenta de algo, de algo que no vio antes… era él el culpable de todo…

Le pasó por andar de desconfiado por la vida… y plena toma de exámenes, se sintió morir…

"_Hanamichi me amaba…"_

Ya no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo, el pelirrojo se había ido y él, no podía moverse de ahí. Su semblante cambió por el resto del examen, estando la mayoría del tiempo pensando en la forma de poder ubicarlo y hablar, sólo para pedir perdón.

Porque él lo insultó y no le dio tiempo para explicarse… al parecer, podía ser un abogado muy exitoso, pero esto de los sentimientos era un total fracasado…

Terminó pasando a todos los que quedaban, les mantenía la nota, no estaba ni atento a lo que decían, estaba totalmente perdido. Trató por todos los medios de ubicar disimuladamente a Sakuragi, sin embargo, no lo hizo y, finalmente, se fue a casa a descansar.

Al otro día, pidió libre en su oficina, estaba muy cansado y se sentía horrible, apenas pudo, se fue a la universidad para ver si lo encontraba. No fue así ni ése ni los siguientes días, comenzando a desesperarse.

No podía arrancarlo de su mente, vagaban sus recuerdos a todas horas tan intensamente como si los estuviera viviendo en ese momento. Cada vez que llegaba a su casa, sentía que podía salir Hanamichi por ahí pero luego se da cuenta que él está solo en esa casa fría y vacía. Se despierta y se duerme con su recuerdo, más que mal fue en ese lugar donde estuvieron… juntos.

Poco a poco se da cuenta lo que le estaba pasando, no pudo salvarse del hechizo del pelirrojo por más que trató de huir de él. Ha hecho de todo, pero se da cuenta que _es él _quien estaba a su disposición, Sakuragi es como es, no está haciendo nada para enamorarlo.

"_¿Te gusta?",_ recordaba esa frase del pelirrojo cuando estuvieron haciendo el amor, mientras estaba escuchando música acostado en un sillón.

- No… me encantas – pensó en voz alta, como si alguien pudiera escucharlo.

Ya no tenía sentido fingir que no siente absolutamente nada por él, se coló en su corazón. Le duele, le duele que la vida le dio una oportunidad para amar y la desaprovechó, todo porque no creía en el amor. Y también, porque no decirlo, no creyó que Sakuragi tuviera intenciones serias…

No quería sufrir otra vez… que por favor, alguien lo entienda… que Hanamichi lo entienda…

¿Pero cómo hacerlo cuando él no lo encuentra?

Ya ha pasado un mes y no lo ha visto, no quiere preguntar ni su dirección ni teléfono para no levantar sospechas. Estaba muy mal y necesitaba saber algo de él, estaba desesperado. Seguramente su do'aho no quiere verlo y es natural, por eso tomó una decisión muy importante…

Al rato se levantó para ver que tenía en el correo, su vida tenía que seguir, para variar estaba repleto: casos, informes, escritos, audiencias, asuntos académicos y… una fiesta…

"_¿Una fiesta?",_ las odiaba. Estaba a punto de borrar el mensaje pero después lo abrió y lo leyó…

En ese momento sonrió, primera vez que tenìa ganas de ir a una fiesta de graduación…

Porque ahí, de seguro, estaría él… con el que aprendió más de lo que le enseñó…

_Estaría ahí el chico que le enseñó a amar…_

* * *

**¡Holas a todos! Me he demorado mucho, es para matarme pero he tenido tanto problemas como no se lo imaginan, estaba un poquito triste así que me inspiré en escribir el capítulo. Debería estar durmiendo, pero bueno, el yaoi siempre es más fuerte, jajajajajajajaja. Quiero agradecerles a todos el gran apoyo que ha tenido en especial esta historia, ni yo misma me la he esperado. Prometo de aquí a mañana a responder los reviews en mi profile, el capítulo lo subí ahora que tengo algo libre, please, perdónenme. **

**Bueno, en cuanto el fic, el zorrito se nos arrepintió de lo que le ha hecho a Hana, pero está dispuesto a pedir perdón hasta de rodillas si es necesario. Por fortuna, nuestro bello pelirrojo pasó pero sufrió para hacerlo ¿Aceptará las disculpas de Kaede? No se pierdan el último capítulo de "Enséñame".**

**Besitos y cuídense mucho…**

**Paulyta.**

**PS: La última frase es el motivo del título del fic… ¿o qué creían que era, malpensados, jajajajajaja…**


	7. VII

**VII. ¿Adiós?**

Se puso el traje que le asentaba tan bien, le importaba un soberano pepino que las graduadas se le abalanzaban encima de él, tenía un solo objetivo en mente: Hanamichi Sakuragi. Se avergonzaba de mirarse al espejo como si fuera una niña adolescente antes de irse a una cita, pero estaba tan nervioso…

¿Cómo no estarlo?... Había tomado una decisión y que va más allá del pelirrojo…

Esta noche era la decisiva…

La fiesta era a las diez y ya estaba desesperado porque sólo eran las ocho y media. Trató de peinarse los cabellos por sexta vez, y al no lograrlo, se dio por vencido y suspiró; quería verse perfecto. Pero bueno, esperaba que así se viera bien de todas maneras.

Ya eran las nueve y cuarto y ya caminaba por toda la casa pensando qué palabras le diría a Hanamichi… ¿por qué esto, de los sentimientos era tan difícil para Kaede Rukawa?

El camino para él fue una eternidad, la velocidad con que iba el automóvil era un poco más de la permitida, pero igualmente lo encontró lento. Tenía una ansiedad de verlo, por tocarlo, por sentirlo… pero sobre todo, por explicarle lo que le había pasado.

Llegó un cuarto de los diez, no había casi nadie, no era muy agradable que digamos. Estar solo, haciendo el tonto, únicamente podía ser empeorado cuando dos chicas se le acercaron con ojos devoradores, con la excusa de hablar de la última ley de drogas ¿Quién mierda habla de esos temas en una fiesta? Hasta Rukawa se estaba quedando dormido, escuchando hablar media hora de lo mismo.

En ese momento… lo vio…

Sus ojos se agrandaron, se le quitó el sueño de una vez… no podía verse más guapo, el negro le hacía verse tan elegante, ahora era él quien quería hablarle hasta de la inmortalidad del cangrejo con tal de devorárselo. Con esa pose tan engreída y a la vez tan encantadora, tan seguro de sí mismo y con esa mirada inocente capaz de seducir a cualquiera.

Pero de lo que estaba viendo, algo no le gustaba… estaba acompañado por una chica, y por cierto, muy bonita. Se notaba que Hanamichi estaba muy cariñoso con ella, andaban de lo más felices como si el mundo no les importaba. Kaede empuñó las manos, se veía notablemente furioso.

"_¿Es que tan pronto me olvidó el do'aho?"_

Lo miraba con cierto rencor, quizás no lo olvidó tan pronto sino que, todo lo que había montado el pelirrojo era un teatro… Y él, muy estúpido, había terminado por creerle todo. Quería irse de ahí y no ver esa confianza que tenía con ella; el sólo pensar que ellos ya estuvieron juntos le hacía hervir de celos.

Al final se acercó a ellos, no sabía porqué… quién sabe, por masoquista. Sakuragi lo vio, acelerándose el corazón rápidamente, después de todo, no tenía mucha experiencia en este tipo de situaciones y no tenía idea qué hacer. No se le ocurrió nada mejor que apretar la mano de su acompañante, lo que fue notado por un zorro que ya no daba más de la rabia.

- Buenas noches, señor Sakuragi – lo miró fría y penetrantemente, dándose cuenta que era correspondidos tanto por el pelirrojo como por la chica.

- B-Buenas noches, señor Rukawa – al principio se turbó pero logró mantenerse firme, a pesar que encontraba que el moreno se veía realmente delicioso – supongo que usted no conoce a mi… hermana, Ayako – Hanamichi la señaló, presentándosela.

"_Idiota… eso te pasa por estar desconfiado…",_ pensó aliviado y contento Kaede, al mismo tiempo que estaba molesto consigo mismo.

- Mucho gusto – habló el pelinegro, inmediatamente cambiando el tono a uno más cordial, e hizo una reverencia.

- Ayako Sakuragi... y el 'disgusto' es mío – dijo con la misma amabilidad y haciendo una reverencia, los otros dos quedaron paralizados con este gesto, sobre todo el moreno.

- Lo siento, perdónela – decía el pelirrojo, conociendo el temperamental carácter de su hermana.

- ¿Qué lo sientes?... pero si este tipo es un desgraciado – se dirigió a Kaede – deberían expulsarlo del plantel por pervertido y abusador, quizás no es la primera vez que se aprovecha de un es estudiante… capaz de un principio, te tenía ganas y te bajaba las notas para eso…

- Yo… no… - Rukawa no hallaba qué responderle, estaba totalmente perturbado.

- ¿Es que no ve que mi hermano es una persona maravillosa?

- Lo sé – le respondió sin titubear a la chica de rizos – por eso necesito hablar con Hanamichi – miró al aludido a los ojos, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar un lindo sonrojo.

- Usted y yo no tenemos nada que hablar y, para usted, soy Sakuragi - el pelirrojo habló con mucha seguridad. Al pelinegro le dolió que le pidiera que lo tratara por su apellido, estaba tan acostumbrado llamarlo por su nombre.

- Por favor…

- Mejor vayámonos de aquí – dijo Ayako, llevándose a su hermano al ver que a éste casi lo tenían convencido, dejando a Kaede con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – protestó Hanamichi, deteniéndose en otro lugar del salón.

- ¿Eres idiota? Estabas a punto de caer otra vez en sus encantos, se nota a kilómetros que estás babeando por él – respondió su hermana – sé que el tipo está bastante bueno, pero es bastante raro… no me gusta para nada – fue categórica.

- Ese kitsune apestoso no conseguirá nada conmigo – lo dijo mirándolo de reojo, dándose cuenta que era observado por unos ojos azules zorrunos sin disimulo.

- Se nota – dijo Ayako en un sarcasmo.

- Mejor no le prestemos atención… no quiero que ahora también me arruine la fiesta de graduación¿te parece? – le propuso a su hermana – además ahí vienen Yohei y los chicos.

Así pasó mucho rato, los chicos bailaban con sus respectivas parejas, haciendo chistes y bromas entre ellos, coreando las viejas canciones y recordándose de algunas estupideces que les ocurrieron en la universidad. De vez en cuando, Hanamichi se fijaba que Kaede lo observaba y se dio cuenta de una cosa…

Eran tan distintos… Más encima dos hombres…

Aunque sea para la cama¿qué le encontró a este do'aho'?

¿Cómo podrían vivir los dos con tantas desconfianzas?

Porque aparte… ya no confiaba en el kitsune…

Nadie los podría imaginar juntos, sus formas de ser eran como el agua y el aceite, pero recuerda lo vivido en ese fin de semana… su química era como la gasolina y el fuego.

Rukawa seguía mirándolo fijamente, sin pudor en ello, la misma Ayako se había dado cuenta.

- Maldito tipo – reclamaba la de rizos – ¿es que no te va dejar tranquilo?... Hanamichi… Hana – la dejó hablando sola, el chico había desaparecido.

De repente, vio como su hermano se iba con el pelinegro… tenía que alcanzarlo, sabía que él era tan inocente, que si le decían que Santa Claus existía, lo creería. Se fue corriendo, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien se cruzó en su camino, se estrelló y los dos cayeron al suelo.

- Lo siento – pidió perdón a un chico que la miraba con una cara ida y con corazoncitos.

- H-hola, soy-y Ryo…ta Miyagi – dijo ansioso, la chica lo miró asombrada, se esperaba un sermón… pero mirando al chico tan mal no estaba… ejem…

- Ayako Sakuragi…

- ¿Te-te gustaría bailar? – preguntó muy nervioso, porque ella miraba para cualquier lado, buscando a Hanamichi, pero lo había perdido definitivamente…

- Sí… - dijo al ver tan ilusionado al chico. Y mirándolo bien, le encantaba el chico exótico y ella también tenía derecho a disfrutar; su hermano tendría que asumir sus riesgos. Así que se fueron a bailar.

- Por cierto… ¿tú eres algo de Hanamichi Sakuragi?...

Mientras tanto, Kaede casi suplica para que el pelirrojo hable con él, lo convence con el argumento que le promete que es la 'última vez' y que no lo dejaría de insistir si no lo hacía. Salieron del gran salón y se fueron a una terraza, un lugar algo sombrío, lo único que los iluminaba era una enorme luna llena. El ambiente, sin percatarse ellos, se hizo muy especial e íntimo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – el tono de Sakuragi era muy arisco – habla rápido.

- No te preocupes esta es la última vez que nos veremos…

- Ojala fuera cierto – protestó de mala gana – después, cuando tenga que hacer mi tesis, tendré que ver tu estúpida cara de zorro.

- No la verás… tomé una decisión…

- ¿Eh?

- Me iré a Norteamérica… – Hanamichi lo miró con los ojos abiertos – hace algún tiempo me aceptaron en una universidad prestigiosa para hacer un doctorado pero nunca tuve el tiempo para irme… creo que ahora es la oportunidad.

- Que te vaya bien entonces – dijo el pelirrojo entre sincero y con ganas de irse – si era para eso, me voy…

- No – el zorro le tomó del brazo – bueno… ehhh… yo – no le era fácil decirlo – quiero… pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho, desde el primer día hasta ahora, no debí haberte tratado así… pero pensé que te estabas aprovechando de mí y yo…

- ¡Qué! – Hanamichi exclamó indignado – me has llamado do'aho desde que me conoces, me has humillado en clases a más no poder, me pusiste notas más bajas de las que yo realmente me merecía, me has hecho pasar el susto de mi vida… y a pesar de todo, cuando me invitaste a tu casa, comencé a confiar en ti… siempre me has gustado mucho, pero eras tan desagradable que nunca me hice ilusiones contigo – su voz era melancólica, al mismo tiempo que Kaede estaba sintiéndose cada vez más mal – fue entonces cuando te conocí y pensé que tendría una oportunidad, me entregué a alguien por primera vez y me trataste como un puto… y por último casi me reprobaste por dos puntos, por poco me arruinaste la vida por sólo gusto… ¿y más encima quieres que te perdone? – lo dijo casi gritando – yo no me aproveché de ti, recuerda que TU me invitaste a tu casa – lo recalcó – soy yo el que debería pensar que se aprovecharon de mí.

- Lo sé… por eso te pido perdón… por todo – ni el inmenso orgullo de Kaede pudo evitar que éste no bajara la mirada, sobre todo en el instante que se enteró que él había sido su primer hombre.

- Que te baste que no hay rencor entre nosotros…

- Creo que entonces eso es un no…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Hanamichi no entendía nada.

- No importa – si el pelirrojo le dijera que se quedara lo haría, sin embargo el chico no daba ninguna señal.

- ¡Sí importa! Porque todavía no encuentro sentido para qué me has llamado…

- Es porque yo… bueno, porque yo…

- ¡Dilo de una vez!

- Yo tenía miedo… porque me estoy enamorando de ti – Sakuragi trató de ver alguna mentira o burla en sus ojos, pero no… ni siquiera aquella frialdad que lo caracterizaba estaba presente, su mirada estaba llena de calor y sinceridad.

Aunque… ahora es Hanamichi quien tenía miedo, porque… ¿Quién es realmente Kaede Rukawa, ni el mismo pelirrojo podía contestar esa pregunta.

- Lo siento… pero me has decepcionado – lo dijo con toda calma – lo único bueno que pasó entre nosotros fue un día, una noche en que te olvidaste que yo era el do'aho bueno para nada – Rukawa no estaba preparado para lo que le iba a decir a continuación – me siento un estúpido… me enamoré del alguien que no conozco y no quiero que algún día me dé cuenta que no eres quien pensaba… de hecho, ya lo hice, no creo que sea capaz de resistir una desilusión así… otra vez…

- Lo entiendo – al pelinegro se mantuvo en su pose, pero por dentro estaba hecho trizas – me hubiera gustado que hubieras dicho otra cosa pero lo entiendo.

En ese momento, Kaede se acerca a Hanamichi para posar sus labios sobre los suyos. El pelirrojo no lo rechaza pero tampoco le responde… es un momento algo extraño porque no quiere retirarse, sabe que ésa es la despedida. El amor no siempre tiene finales felices, y no basta que dos personas se amen para que queden juntas. Es algo más complejo que eso y Sakuragi, que a pesar de sus veintitrés años, recién está empezando a comprender eso.

¿Por qué no era más fácil decirle que sí y todos quedarían felices?

Eso sería una mentira… él jamás sería feliz…

Siempre estaría con la duda sobre su zorro… la palabra 'tiempo' era apremiante…

Después de todo, sólo había egresado, todavía le quedaba la titulación.

El beso continúa, Rukawa lo necesita, mordisqueando suavemente los labios de ese chico, los necesita como a nada en el mundo, sería un último beso. Quién lo diría… el que ha sido perseguido desde la secundaria hasta en la universidad, por vez primera se enamora y ha sido rechazado.

- Espero que encuentres a alguien que te aprecie como no pude hacerlo yo – le dice Kaede con los labios pegados a los de Hanamichi – lo suelta definitivamente – si algún día viajas a los Estados Unidos y quieres visitarme o llamarme, esta es mi dirección y mi teléfono – le pasa una tarjetita, el chico se la recibe – no tengo más que decir, salvo que cuídate mucho y sé feliz… adiós… - la última palabra ya la dice con voz quebrada.

- Le deseo lo mejor, Rukawa – fue sincero – adiós…

El moreno empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la universidad, pero quería decirle algo antes de irse…

- Nunca te olvidaré, do'aho pelirrojo… – Kaede sonrió melancólicamente y siguió su camino, siendo observado por Sakuragi.

Este último sabe que esto ha sido lo mejor para los dos, si ese hombre era el amor de su vida, el destino se encargaría de juntarlos otra vez. Le hubiera gustado decir que no se fuera, pero ve que él también tiene que estar solo para pensar y superar sus miedos. Juntos, ninguno de los dos podría lograrlo, porque siempre desconfiarían en el otro y el amor se terminaría acabando.

Y eso no quiere… había que asumir el riesgo…

- ¡Hanamichi! – grita a lo lejos una voz femenina - ¿estás bien?

- Sí, mami – se gana un abanicazo, sacado de quién sabe donde - ¡ouch, me dolió.

- Y yo que estaba tan preocupada por ti – estaba enfadada la chica de rizos – espero que no le hayas dado una oportunidad a ese idiota.

- No te preocupes, ya no insistirá… ven acá – y abrazó a Ayako, que estaba feliz por la decisión de su hermano.

Aún así no podía dejar de mirar la tarjetita y un basurero… ¿Pararía en aquél o en su bolsillo?...

- Hana… por cierto… - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica - ¿conoces a Ryota Miyagi?

- ¿Ryo-chin?... Sí… ¿Por qué?...

Mientras tanto, Kaede pensó que lo detendría, una última esperanza, que le gritara a lo lejos, arrepentido, "no te vayas", caminando lentamente esperando que algo hiciera. Pero para variar, no hizo lo que él quería. Se fue a su auto derrotado, no era que esperaba que Hanamichi le perdonara con los brazos abiertos, sin embargo, lo que le dijo… ¿Fue tanto daño el que le hizo a su do'aho? Hace mucho tiempo que no se permitía hacer esto, pero ya no lo aguantaba más… dos lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, sin evitar un doloroso gemido. Se subió al auto, sin poder asumir que no lo vería más en su vida y lloró desconsoladamente, apoyándose en el manubrio. Sólo le quedaba que algún día, lo fuera visitar a los Estados Unidos…

Era su única esperanza…

Un par de semanas después, se fue a Estados Unidos, lo que siempre había querido… en primer lugar, porque quería ser el mejor jugador de la NBA; ahora, porque iba a estudiar un doctorado… Todos los días, mientras estuvo en Japón, creyó que el pelirrojo iría a buscarlo a su casa arrepentido y pedir que iniciaran algo, pero eso nunca llegó a pasar. Llegó a Norteamérica con el corazón destrozado, tratando de seguir adelante, total, tenía que seguir su vida… su nueva vida; un mundo totalmente nuevo, donde los estudios mantendrían ocupada su cabeza.

Así los días se hicieron las semanas, y las semanas se hicieron meses… Y un día no muy especial, empezó a resignarse que no existiría eso del kitsune y su do'aho. No fue sorpresa que otra vez sacara mención de honor en el doctorado, ganándose el respeto y admiración de profesores y alumnos; que tenía a la mitad del plantel detrás de sus huesos; tenía buen sueldo haciendo ayudantías y que varias firmas estaban interesadas para que siguiera estudiando para luego que obtuviera la nacionalidad americana y contratarlo.

¿Qué más podía pedir si lo tenía todo?... Aún le faltaba el amor…

Mejor dicho… le faltaba Hanamichi…

Bueno… por mientras, con eso tendría que conformarse…

_Todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender… así es la vida…_

**_¿OWARI?_**

* * *

**¡Holas! No puedo creer, es el primer final a un fic largo, voy a llorar… Ejem, sé lo que están pensando, pero les guste o no, éste es el final… Pero antes que me maten, lean… Sé que el final no fue de su agrado (hay que reconocerlo, a todos nos gusta los finales Disney para estos dos), pero esto no se acabado. Este fic, tiene epílogo… Sí, un epílogo, espero que les guste… Era obvio que el kitsune tenía que pagar lo que le hizo al pobre de Hanamichi. Los reviews de los capítulos V y VI están en mi profile, perdón por la tardanza en responderlos, pero tengan por seguro que no dejo un review sin responder.**

**Espero que les haya llegado al corazón esta historia de amor tan intensa… y que lo seguirá siendo, jajajaja.**

**Nos vemos en el epílogo y en mis otros fics…**

**Un abrazo y un besito…**

**Paulyta. **


End file.
